You said...
by e1
Summary: Tai thinks Sora said something she didn't... Please R+R ^^


"40-Love Matchpoint

font face="verdana" size="2"

You said…

Disclaimer-I don't own Digimon. It belongs to TOEI, Saban, and all the other respective owners… k? ^^ The plot is mine though.

--------------

"40-Love Matchpoint!" Sora Takenouchi yelled before serving. 

"Ace!" Sora gave a little cheer and rushed over to her opponent and warmly congratulated her. 

"Good game!" With that Sora walked off the court and grabbed her waterbottle.

"SORA! Great job! Wow! That was sooo good!" Mimi raved as she ran over to her best friend.

"Thanks Mimi…" Sora then turned to Joe, whose arm Mimi was clutching as if she would collapse if she didn't hold on. "Hey Joe… does your arm hurt?" She joked.

Joe laughed, "yeah, but I don't mind it that much as long as it's Mimi holding it." Mimi laughed and kissed Joe on the cheek. He smiled and turned towards her-

"*AHEM* Um… guys I really don't need to see that…" Sora giggled.

Mimi and Joe both blushed bright red and immediately separated. 

"Yeah… um… so what was the score again?" Mimi hurriedly switched topics. Sora laughed and replied, "6-4, but in the last set it was 40-love." 

"That's great!" Mimi said excitedly, though she had no idea what that meant. "So why couldn't Tai and Matt come?"

"Tai had a soccer game and Matt was going to that instead… but they said they would show up after the game… they should be somewhere around here." 

--------------

Tai grumbled as Matt did an imitation of him. "That was hilarious Tai! Especially when you meant to kick the ball…" Matt gasped through his laughing, "and you tripped and fell! Man was tha-"

"Hey look! It's Sora, Mimi, and Joe!" Tai hastily pointed out to Matt. From where they were standing, the two friends could hear bits of Sora and Mimi's conversation.

Matt laughed, "Hey Tai… nice attempt to change the subject. Anyway, tha-"

"Shut up Matt!" Tai suddenly interrupted his friend's ramblings. "Sora just said something about 'love'."

"Hey Tai," Matt winked at him. "Maybe she'll say your name!"

"Will you shut up and listen?!"

Matt and Tai strained to hear what Sora replied to whatever Mimi asked her but all they caught from the whole conversation was the word 'love' and…

"Oh holy crap Tai! She just said your name!" Matt exclaimed.

'Oh. My. God. She. Did' Tai thought to himself. "That could have been under any circumstances… it probably doesn't mean ANYTHING!!!" With that sudden outburst, Tai shoved Matt out of his way and ran off into the crowd.

"Um… ok…" Matt stood there for a couple seconds, then walked off to Sora, Mimi, and Joe.

--------------

Tai sat alone on a bench near the tennis field. It had been an hour since his outburst, and he was already regretting it. He should have just let it go… but then again, the girl that he liked *had* just used his name and 'love' in one conversation. 

'Oh man' he thought dejectedly. 'What am I going to do?'

As if right on cue, someone sat down on a bench next to him and greeted him with a vivacious, "Hey Tai! Something the matter?"

Tai turned to face Mimi. "No… well, maybe…"

"C'mon, spit it out." 

"Does Sora really really really like me? I mean extremely? I mean does she love me?" Tai blurted.

Mimi looked absolutely shocked. "Um…"

"Made ya think!" Tai yelled and anxiously combed his fingers through his hair, hoping Mimi hadn't noticed his slip.

"Um… right Tai. Well, I got to go… blow dry my hair!" Mimi jumped up and ran off with Tai yelling after her, "but you're hair is dry!"

Sighing Tai sat down. There was only one way to find out what Sora had meant. Ask her.

--------------

"Great job Sora! See you at practice tomorrow!"

"Bye Mr. Fujiyama!" Sora waved at her departing coach. (AN-yeah now mr. fujiyama coaches tennis AND tickles Tai… what an oddball… LoL ^^)

Sora picked up her tennis racket and walked towards her car. 

"Sora wait up!" The tall, auburn haired girl turned at the sound of Tai's voice.

"Hey Tai!"

"Sora! Do. *gasp* You. *gasp* Really love me? *gasp*"

"WHAT?!" Sora almost fell over.

"I heard you talking with Mimi and Joe and you mentioned love and my name," Tai explained.

"Oooh… so that's why Matt said you were a 'goofball who jumps to conclusions'." Sora's eyes lit up with understanding. "No Tai," she laughed, "I don't love you." She reached for the car door handle but was once again stopped by Tai's voice, only this time it sounded dejected and depressed.

"You… don't? Oh. I was all excited that you liked me too and that maybe we could go out toge- Did I just say that?" Tai blushed bright red.

Sora turned to face him. "You… you like me? Well, to tell you the truth, I don't love you. But I definitely like you… and, and maybe with time I could love you." It was Sora's turn to blush.

"Really? Wow. So… do you wanna meet on Friday?"

"I'd love to." Sora leaned towards Tai… 

"HA! WE KNEW IT!" Mimi and Matt jumped up from the side of Sora's car shaking with laughter. 

"Don't mind them," Sora said as she leaned over and kissed Tai.

"Ugh… and you say Joe and I are bad? Look at you two!" Mimi giggled.

Sora smiled at her friend and then turned to face all of them. 

"Since you're all here. Anybody need a ride home?"

--------------

-e²

Oooo… my second story on ff.net. Well, I hope you enjoyed it… I still can't believe I wrote a story with Jyoumi… *bangs head on keyboard and vows to write Mimato next time* LoL, well please review! ^_-


End file.
